geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarence: The Lost Episode
Who has heard of Clarence? Well I have, It centers around 3 boys who like to go on adventures, Should I tell you a story that frightened me, Well, get ready to get spooked out. I was watching Cartoon network at 3:00 am watching Gumball, Adventure Time etc. Then Clarence came on and I was excited, When it came on, That's where it started. The intro played like normal, but when the logo came, it was red instead of purple, the episode was titled Clarence's Suicide. The background was blood, it showed a noose and there was some evil laughing like the demon The episode started in Clarence's bedroom, except, he was crying and it sounded realistic, the scene started to turn black and white, and the crying got louder and louder. It went on for 30 seconds, then Clarence said in a depressed man's voice “Why does everyone call me stupid? I can‘t live like this, I want to kill myself..” Then it went black for a minute, then it showed Clarence with a noose and there was depressing piano music, Then Clarence said, "Goodbye everyone, I had a fun time.” After that, It showed flashbacks of him having fun with friends, family and classmates. I was crying so much when it happened. And he hung himself, then the parents came and where crying at their dead son. It showed a time card saying 1 month later, it was a funeral, the characters were all sad and even Belson was sad, despite him hating Clarence. Then it ended, but Clarence appeared out of nowhere on the screen and he was staring at me, with bloodshot eyes for 50 seconds, then text appeared saying お尻お尻お尻お尻, when I translated it, it said "Poop butt butt poop butt poop poop", ending the episode. And I stopped watching Clarence after that. If you find it, don't watch it, it's scary Category:Lost Episodes Category:Trollpasta Category:Crappypasta Category:Cliche Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and Category:Shortpasta Category:Wow its short Category:Horrible Grammar Category:I would walk 500 miles Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:There's a ton of random categories here so might as well jump the bandwagon Category:I am inevitable... and I am Iron Man! *SNAP* Category:Read by Shadow Lioness Category:Suicide Category:Gross-Out Cartoons Category:This sucks dick Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA LOOK AT T SERIES THEY JUDT CRYING THRU MAMA